Secrets
by Loving Healer
Summary: Nico di Angelo. What kind of person was he? Who was he? No one knows, not even Nico di Angelo himself. Waking up in a totally different time, but not even knowing the fact, Nico's lost memories soon unravel when a certain green-eyed man is around. [[AU]] [[Hiatus]]


_**Author's Note: Yeah, well, I know, I'm in the middle of two Percico/Pernico fanfics. And, now I'm making another one! I thought of the plot for this fanfic when I was watching this Anime called "Amnesia". Random, but, yeah that's where I got it from. **_

_**Since this is a prologue, the chapter is really short. So, yeah, just a heads up.**_

_**So, I hope you guys like it! **_

_**Note: Sorry for all the mistakes! I tend to make many here and there, but I hope they won't bother you too much. **_

_**Warning: Homosexuality, death, amnesia (I'll add more along the way) **_

_**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I am definitely not Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**Secrets**

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Nico!"

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground. Where…where was I anyway?

I pushed myself off the ground and looked around. I was in a building, and it was on fire. I didn't feel any panic arise in me either. In fact, I felt completely calm, but why?

I scanned by surroundings, and in one corner, I saw a man who had black shoulder-length hair and very pale skin. He was holding back a girl, who had olive-colored skin, and black hair just like the man's. They both looked worn-out, and parts of their clothes were burnt in various places.

"Nico!" She called out to me. She had a frantic and worried look in her eyes, and tears threatened to spill from them.

I narrowed my eyes at her in mere confusion. I parted my lips to say something to the frantic girl, but my voice wouldn't work.

I then realized that she wasn't looking at me. She was looking down by my feet at something on the ground. I slowly looked down at the floor, and my eyes widened.

My feet were standing right in the middle of a boy's body. He had black hair—the same as the man's and the girl's hair—but his hair looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing.

"Nico! Why…why did you do that?!" The girl screamed at the corpse by my feet. Tears were now running nonstop down her eyes, but she didn't bother wiping them away. "Y-you idiot!"

"Bianca, calm down," the man holding her back with one arm said. "He's gone, Bianca. Fate has chosen this path for Nico. He is gone."

"N-no." Bianca shook her head frantically. "This…this _can't_ be happening. No, no father, it just can't. Nico…he…he can't be…"

Bianca sobbed into her palms, shaking her head every now and then as she refused to believe everything that happened before her very own eyes. So, did that mean that the boy by my feet was named Nico?

My eyes suddenly found the two front double doors behind me. Should I proceed to them?

My eyes widened and my head whipped back to where the girl and the man were when I heard part of the ceiling fall onto the ground in flames, right between the space that separated the two figures and me. There was a loud ear-piercing scream that ran throughout the hot air before it faded away. I couldn't even be sure if Bianca or the father were alive or not. They most likely went down the same path as the boy by my feet.

I didn't feel any sadness wash over me as I stared at the debris that covered my view of the two figures. I didn't feel any emotion at all. The only thing I felt was confusion. Why was I here? Why couldn't the two of them see me? Who are they to me anyway?

I glanced back at the double doors. They were both on fire, so how could I even get through them?

But, even if that thought ran though my head, I still proceeded in the directions of the doors as if something were waiting for me out there.

By now, I was standing in front of the doors. I glanced behind me where the deceased boy was, but there were flaming debris where I just was. I couldn't see the boy anymore, so how did I get to this spot in front of the doors if there was flaming debris in the way?

I glanced at the double doors again, and I stepped right through.

* * *

How did I do that is a question I cannot answer myself. I merely went with my instincts. It almost seemed as if someone were telling me to walk through the doors.

The time of day was night, and there were scarcely any stars out in the black sky that blanketed the world. The trees and bushes rustled from a breeze that flew by, but I couldn't feel it, nor did my clothes buffet from it. Cars and horse-drawn carriages rushed past on the street in front of me, but my clothes still did not move an inch. The streetlights that were lining the street in front of me were on, but most of the light originated from the building behind me.

I glanced behind me and found the burning building that I was just previously in. It was a large house, but most of it was now in ashes, or still burning on fire. Where were the firefighters? It seemed as if this house had been on fire for more than an hour.

A car rushed past, and I actually felt the wind. My clothes and my hair actually buffeted from it. But, why now?

I turned my body away from the burning building, and I found a man in all black across the street.

"Nico di Angelo," He whispered to me. How I heard his whisper is something I cannot answer either.

I stared wide-eyed at him, and there was a tugging feeling down in the pit of my stomach, as if I should've known this man. It was in the back of my mind, on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't recall who this person was. I opened my mouth to speak, but yet again, my voice failed on me. I was frozen in my spot, and the only thing I could do was stare back at the mysterious man.

He raised his right hand—palm facing towards me. "Try your path again without them knowing."

"What are you talking about?" I actually managed to say.

He smiled at me. "You can actually talk in this state? You have some potential, yes indeed, you do." An evil glint appeared in his marble black eyes. "Try your path again, without them knowing."

My eye widened even more, but the only thing I managed to see was black.


End file.
